Predilección
by Kami-cute
Summary: Él la amaba. Y ella, en cierta forma, también. Pero siempre está el tercero en discordia. Algo que nadie podía creer. La pareja feliz, guardaba el pequeño secreto. Él la amaba lo suficiente, pero ella no a él. Enamorada de otro, estaba también.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Él la amaba. Y ella, en cierta forma, también. Pero siempre está el tercero en discordia. Algo que nadie podía creer. La pareja feliz, guardaba el pequeño secreto. Él la amaba lo suficiente, pero ella no a él. Enamorada de otro, estaba también.

**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic está hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** Hasta ahora, no encontré ninguna coherente. Quizás, más adelante...

**Notas del autor:** Van a decir '¿De qué se trata esto?'. Bueno, ni yo lo sé. Me basé mucho en la vida de una amiga mía, que se enamoró de un chico y él no la quería. Y ella decidió reiniciar su vida en torno a un muchacho que estaba enamorado de ella. Obviamente que no fucionó, pero...valió el esfuerzo.

-

-

-

PREDILECCIÓN

Naruto era feliz. No podía negarlo. Tenía a la muchacha que amaba a su lado, haciendole sentir todo ese amor que tenía guardado dentro. Pero a Naruto, algo le molestaba. Sí, Sakura era la muchacha de su sueños y la que tenía su corazón por completo. Pero...había algo...que no estaba bien.

Después de una eternidad, la noche terminará

_Y cuando pase, ya no habrá salida._

_No cambiaría por nada el tiempo que pasamos_

_Cuando aún no había protección._

Estuvo mucho tiempo en las penumbras. Sakura era de ese tipo de chicas difíciles de hacer entrar en el juego del amor. Era de esas chicas difíciles de convencer. No eran las típicas confiadas. No. Ella tenía el miedo de salir herida y se resguardaba correctamente. Pero había algo que él no supo, hasta que ella le contó. Un secreto tan bien guardado, que daba temor. El pequeño corazón de crital de la muchachita de ojos jade y cabello rosa, estaba tomado. Ella tenía esa herida abierta, latiente y sangrante. ¡Y él la amaba tanto! Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, le propuso curar esa herida. Con sudor y esfuerzo, le haría sentir amada. Y olvidaría de a poco ese dolor. Y ella aceptó. Ahora, no tenía salida.

Pero, pese a saber la verdad, estaba feliz. ¿Cómo podés estar feliz al saber que tu novia está enamorada de otro sujeto? No lo sabía. Pero estaba feliz. Quizas, porque él se esforzaba tanto como ella para repararle el corazón. O porque al fin tenía la oportunidad de hacerla sentir amada. O porque podían protegerse mutuamente del dolor al desamor. No sabía porqué, pero estaba feliz. Y el tiempo que pasó con ella, no lo cambiaría por nada.

Me gustaría marcarte de alguna manera para permanecer en ti

_Encerrándote en mi propio ideograma._

_Y cuando pasa, grito y cansado, cierro los ojos._

_Nunca escuchaba a nadie y me excedía en mi predilección._

Naruto soñaba con, de alguna manera posible, llegar a tocar bien profundo el corazón de Sakura. Quería permanecer en ella. Estar en su mente las 24hs. Hacerle olvidar ese otro chico. Hacerla feliz. Pero sabía, que en cierta forma, era imposible. Sólo una idea futurista de un amor sin futuro. Por eso, cuando pasaba la anestecia de la fantasía y veía la verdad, gritaba desesperado. Gritaba y maldecía, para luego cerrar los ojos y creer que no veía nada. Pero no era así. Y sus amigos le decían. Ellos lo sabían. Pero él no escuchaba a nadie y prefería a Sakura. Tenía predilección por ella.

_Aunque me des tu cariño, esto no es posible._

_Bajo estas circunstancias,_

_El amor que le das a él es superior._

Naruto Uzumaki sabía bien que aunque ella le diera todo su cariño, jamás tendría más que eso. Nada más que cariño. No el amor que él esperaba. Porque, aunque se esforzara e intentara olvidar aquel viejo amor, ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo. Lo seguía amando con la misma intensidad. Y, muy malherido y desesperanzado, Naruto Uzumaki entendía que Sakura Haruno no era para él. El corazón de Sakura Haruno siempre había sido de Sasuke Uchiha.

_No es suficiente, son más que palabras._

_No me abandones, quiero que esto sea revelado._

_Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre._

_Los ojos, me miras fijamente como la primera vez que me viste._

Quizás, porque había entendido ese pequeño pero claro mensaje, fue que quizo hablar con ella. Explicarle lo que él sentía y lo que ella estaba haciendo. Decirselo claramente y sin rodeos. Pero sabía que no era suficiente, porque sólo eran palabras. Y los sentimientos que él tenía, no podrían mostrarse. Y, aunque se sentía devastado, tampoco quería que ella se fuera. No quería que lo dejara. Sólo quería dejarle en claro la estúpida y dolorosa situación que ambos vivían. Las heridas que se estaban abriendo, sin darse cuenta. Por eso, él no quería que se fuera de su lado. Pero si ella prefería dejarlo, sólo le pedía una noche. Sólo una noche entera para él. En la que Naruto quería estar por completo en la mente de Sakura, sin apariciones de terceros. Sólo él. Para dejarle una marca permanente en su memoria.

Sakura, sin saber porqué, sólo lo miraba explicarle su monólogo. Y Naruto vio como ella le miraba como la vez que lo conoció. La vez que lo enamoró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yo nací sólo para traicionar

_Al fin y al cabo, mis labios son amargos._

_Estás confuso en una nube donde pierdes la razón_

_Sumido en tu insensata predilección._

Sakura sabía que lo que ella hacía no estaba bien. Y no se perdonaba el estar hiriendo y traicionando a Naruto. ¡Maldición! Era una zorra. Una cualquiera. No se merecía a Naruto. Ni siquiera se merecía esa pequeña opotunidad de reiniciar. ¡Pero estaba tan herida! Quería sanar esa maldita cicatriz que tenía en el corazón. Quería ser feliz y recomenzar con Naruto. Realmente lo quería. Pero sólo lograba meterlo en una nebulosa confusa. Le hacía perder el juicio y la razón. Le hacía perder el corazón. Y ella estaba cansada. Quería abrirle los ojos. Serle sincera. ¡De verdad quería que todo acabase! Pero le era imposible. Naruto estaba hundido por completo en su predilección por ella.

No hay luces ni formas

_Desde este lugar_

_Ven, rescátame rápidamente_

Por una parte, detestaba esa predilección. Ese afán para con ella. Pero, por otra parte, se lo agradecía. Porque ella estaba sumida en el pozo de la desesperación y el desamor. Estaba completamente hundida. No veía ninguna luz de salvación. No veía ninguna forma de escapatoria. Estaba estancada. Y Naruto había ido y la había rescatado. Le estaba completamente agradecida. Pero, aunque intentara, no podía amarlo como él quería.

_No es suficiente, en esta bella medianoche._

_No me abandones, aún intento llegar a ti._

_Una noche más, ¿quién de los dos escapará?_

_Me gustaría saber la verdad._

No, no era suficiente. Ni él para ella. Ni ella para él. ¡Maldita sea! Naruto Uzumaki se merecía una mejor persona que ella. Y ella...ella no se merecía pasar por esa situación. Por eso, al escuchar la extraña explicación de sentimientos de él, no la sintió suficiente. No, en esa noche de luna llena. Sintió que él, se merecía más. Y no quería que la abandonara. Temía eso. ¡Ella estaba intentando alzanzarlo! Realmente lo intentaba. Y poco a poco, estaba lográndolo. Por eso, ella quería pedirle una noche más. Para ver quién era el que escapaba. Si él, de su trágica predilección por ella. O ella, de su estúpido amor por Sasuke. Realmente, quería saber la verdad.

No es suficiente sólo con tu gran amistad

_No me abandones, yo limpiaré y evitaré tu dolor_

_Una noche más de verdadero amor_

_¿Alguna vez serás mío?_

Ella sabía que no era suficiente con tenerle un amor de amigos. Que él necesitaba otro tipo de amor. Naruto necesitaba pasión, no amor infantil. Lo sabía y lo sabía bien. Por eso, quizás, no quería que la abandonara. Porque quería recomenzar con él. Y limpiarle las heridas que ella había provocado, evitando lastimarlo de nuevo. Quería empezar una y otra vez de nuevo, siempre de la mano de él. Y quería regalarle una noche de verdadero amor. Una noche en la que sólo él ocupara su mente. Quería ser de él. Y que él, fuera suyo. Inconcientemente, quería a Naruto Uzumaki para ella. Y sin saberlo, él quería a Sakura Haruno para su exclusividad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde que esto empezó

_Ya todo estaba perdido_

_Este juego parece no terminar nunca, ¿cuándo lo hará?_

Naruto sabía que esa absurda historia que habían empezado, estaba perdida. No tenía caso seguirla adelante. Era algo tan...estúpido. Ambos se estaban haciendo daño. Era una pérdida de moral, de dignidad y de fuerza. Ese juego de 'te quiero, te quiero, no te quiero' lo tenía podrido. Y encima, parecía no terminarse. ¿Cuándo se dignarían a dejar toda esa farsa de lado?

_No es suficiente, son más que palabras._

_No me abandones, quiero que esto sea revelado._

_Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre._

_Los ojos, me miras fijamente como la primera vez que me viste_

Pero todo lo que le dijera, era insuficiente. Eran torpes palabras. Jamás podría describir lo que sentía. Ni su humillación ni el extremo amor. Y no quería que ella lo dejara. La amaba, demasiado. Y quería serle sincero. Por eso, le pedía esa noche. Para formar parte de su recuerdo. Un recuerdo grabado a fuego en su cabeza. Y seguir observando esa inocente mirada, como la primera vez que se vieron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No es suficiente, en esta bella medianoche._

_No me abandones, aún intento llegar a ti._

_Una noche más, ¿quién de los dos escapará?_

_Me gustaría saber la verdad_

Para Sakura eran insuficientes las explicaciones de Naruto. Sabía que dentro de él, se daba comienzo a una guerra. Y que, todo lo que le dijera, no podría compararse con lo que sentía. Pero quería decirle que no la abandonara. Que ella estaba logrando algo increíble por él...estaba dejando de pensar en Sasuke. Ahora, pensaba sólo en él. Por eso, sin palabras e inconcientemente, le pedía una noche más. Para decirle lo que sentía y ver quién escapaba. Si él, de ese estúpido martirio y superando su predilección por ella. O ella, superando su estúpido amor por Sasuke. Quería saberlo, realmente quería.

No es suficiente sólo con tu gran amistad

_No me abandones, yo limpiaré y evitaré tu dolor_

_Una noche más de verdadero amor_

_¿Alguna vez serás mío?_

Sabía que ni a ella ni a él, les era suficiente la amistad del otro. Ellos necesitaban amor. Y, en cierta forma, se amaban. Por eso, no quería que la abandonara. Porque sabía que estaba empezando a amarlo. Y si volvía a caer, no se levantaría más. Quería que estuviera con ella. Y limpiarle esas heridas recién provocadas. Y evitarle el dolor de esa situación indescifrable. Quería darle otra noche para él. En su mente, por completo. Quería ser por siempre de él. Y que él, fuera suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No es suficiente_

_No me abandones_

_Una noche más_

No, para Naruto esa situación no era suficiente. Ni las explicaciones ni los sentimientos. Sólo ella. Sí, Sakura Haruno era lo único suficiente para él. Por eso, le pedía interiormente que no lo abandone. Que se quedara con él. Y le regalara una noche en su recuerdo. En su memoria. En su mente. Una noche para él. Y para nadie más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_No es suficiente_

_No me abandones_

_Una noche más_

No, para Sakura tampoco era suficiente. Ni los esfuerzos ni los recuerdos dolorosos. Sólo él. Ajá, Naruto Uzumaki era lo único que llegaba ser suficientemente importante para ella. Por eso, a viva voz, le pedía que no la abandonara. Que la esperara. Que le diera la mano. Que la ayudara a olvidar. Y que le regalara una noche, para ver quién ganaba. Si el comienzo de un amor o el final de otro. Un final trágico y sanguinario, con heridas reabiertas. O un comienzo esperanzado, habilidoso. De brillante porvenir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No es suficiente

Naruto y Sakura se miraban fijamente, luego de decirse todo lo que querían. Habían llegado a una pequeña pero clara conclusión. Sakura miró de la misma manera que la primera vez a Naruto. Y él, sonrió de la misma forma. Ambos se dieron la espalda. La risa de ella, un tanto melodiosa, acompañada de algunas lágrimas. La risa de él, una tanto morbosa, ocultaba las curvaciones depresivas. Ambas miradas en el suelo. Y cada uno, empezó a caminar por rumbos diferentes. Sakura Haruno, se detuvo y levantó la cabeza al cielo, viendo el sol. Naruto Uzumaki, miró al frente, dándose la esperanza de seguir. Ambos, dejaron de lado sonrisas y lágrimas. Y dieron rienda suelta a los nuevos sentimientos. Recordando claramente lo que se dijeron anteriormente. Ella suspiró y siguió su camino. Él, bufó y continuó caminando.

- **No es suficiente** –dijeron al unisono, en la distancia.

Definitivamente, la historia era imposible de seguir. Las lágrimas habían borrado las líneas anteriormente escritas. El pulso tembloroso había creado una letra ilegible. Y la idea principal era tan amena, que habían hecho un texto sin coherencia. Sakura Haruno no se recuperaría. Y Naruto Uzumaki no podría olvidar. Era lo único suficientemente claro en todo eso. La predilección de él por ella y la de ella por otro. Otro punto entendible. Y un renglón, indiscutible. 'Jamás fue suficiente'. Luego, de nuevo las lágrimas y el dolor.

**Owari**


End file.
